Speed Me Up
Speed Me Up es una canción que aparecerá en Sonic: La película. Fue publicada por Atlantic Records, cuenta con los raperos Wiz Khalifa, Lil Yachty, Sueco the Child y Ty Dolla $ign, y el instrumental fue producido por Take A Daytrip. Se estrenó el 24 de enero de 2020. Letra ::Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) ::Left my heart and my soul, you see that I ran ::Rings of gold and awards sit on my nightstand ::I've got something they want, but it's mine to give (Yeah) ::Free my struggles, detach me from this island (Free) ::Bleed my knuckles, attack me for my finance ::I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away ::Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy ::So I run (Yeah, yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Yeah, huh) ::Speed me up (It's Boat, speed, speed, it's Boat, yeah, ayy) ::Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes ::Undefeated, bro, no L's, still (Go) ::Takin' off quick, too fast, on my tippy toes ::Undefeated, bro, no L's, still six and oh ::Run around town, profound mentality ::Bad young ting, six rings sittin' under me ::These dudes actin' like we ain't who they wanna be ::Got me tickled, tryna act so selfishly ::Pocket full of green stacked up like a pot of peas ::Big boy dawg, walkin' 'round with a lot of fleas ::Zoom quick, go too fast (Ayy) ::Every day, I gotta make it count ::Every second, gotta make it last ::Roll around, do the double dash ::Big glow on my skin, takin' off them tints (Hey) ::Lambo (Hey) ::Hold up, wait, got a date ::Ladies love my speed, quick to run up trees (Yeah) ::Who you seen like me? Nobody (It's Boat) ::Stayin' in my lane, best friend named Tails ::Balance runnin' on rails, I can never fail ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah, ayy) ::Speed me up, ayy, speed me up ::Don't turn down the bass, someone tell the DJ leave me up ::They was sleepin' on me, now they see me up, beam me up ::Rings on me like LeBron, rings on me like 23 ::New 911, it gon' speed fast ::He was talkin' down, I level up on his **** ::Tell lil' baby I might hit her up, 'cause she bad ::Money hit my phone and now I'm runnin' to the cash, yeah, yeah ::Marathon, just like Nipsey the great (Yeah) ::Spin and dash to the safe, do the dash like Tay K ::(I'm dealing with this pain, I just can't let you come throw it away ::Ayy, ayy, ayy, ayy) ::Don't crash, really go fast ::Press on the gas, four hundred my dash ::Never come last ::Came a long way from the back of my dad's ::Since I got racks, I'ma never look back ::I'm goin' fast on my way to the bank ::Level up, I'm movin' up on my rank ::Pedal to metal, I'm winnin' the race, yeah ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, yeah) ::So I run (Yeah), keep me up ::Creep on me, they speak on me ::They slow down when they bring me up like (Huh) ::Speed me up (Speed, speed, yeah) ::Daytrip took it to ten (Hey) Vídeo Categoría:Música Categoría:Sonic Movie Categoría:Sonic: la película